


O Captain! my Captain!

by dogheaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, theyre both trans huff my nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/pseuds/dogheaven
Summary: for all those who said it couldn't be done, i present to you: dav/taako





	O Captain! my Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done,  
> The ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won,  
> The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
> While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;  
> But O heart! heart! heart!  
> O the bleeding drops of red,  
> Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
> Fallen cold and dead.
> 
> O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
> Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills,  
> For you bouquets and ribbon’d wreaths—for you the shores a-crowding,  
> For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;  
> Here Captain! dear father!  
> This arm beneath your head!  
> It is some dream that on the deck,  
> You’ve fallen cold and dead.
> 
> My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still,  
> My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will,  
> The ship is anchor’d safe and sound, its voyage closed and done,  
> From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;  
> Exult O shores, and ring O bells!  
> But I with mournful tread,  
> Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
> Fallen cold and dead.

“Come sit in my lap,” Davenport offers, though the rough, low tone of his voice makes it sound more like a thinly-veiled demand than anything. He’s relaxed, jacket open and unbuttoned, legs splayed over the edge of the mattress. Nothing to suggest he’s being the aggressor, but -- Taako knows. 

Taako’s ears press flat against his head, looking at the gnome sitting casually on his bed. His tail lolls easily, the end just barely twitching like an amused cat. He raises an eyebrow, silently challenging Taako-- will he do it? 

The elf hesitates for a moment longer before relenting, padding over to his captain. He shifts awkwardly on the bed, sitting with his thighs over the gnome’s lap -- he doubts he’d be able to hold his full weight otherwise. 

Davenport hums in pleased acknowledgement, small hands coming up to pet at the elf’s body, stroking down his back and chest, over his arms and down his tail. It feels nice, of course. Taako’s touch-starved enough as-is, having someone pet at him like a cat is basically Heaven. Davenport hums as he caresses him, across his shoulders, the back of his neck, along his ribs and thighs. It’s methodical, soft. His paw pads are rough, the callouses catching lightly on the fabric of Taako’s clothing. 

Taako is practically melting at the attention, leaning his head to rest on Davenport’s as the gnome feels him up, helpfully pulling up his thin shirt so he can get at his naked belly, too. 

Davenport huffs a little, mustache quirking up in a half smile. He gestures forward with his chin, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Why don’t you take that off for me, hm?” 

“Sure thing, Cap,” Taako says amicably, hoping he doesn’t hear the little tremor of excitement in his voice. He stands, clumsily stripping off his shirt and standing before the gnome, licking his lips a little as he watches the man’s eyes rove over his naked torso. Davenport makes a small noise in his throat before he beckons him closer, and runs his barely-sheathed claws down Taako’s belly, sending goosebumps up his naked skin and making his nipples involuntarily harden. He huffs a little sigh, crowding closer as the gnome’s fingers tug at the waistband of his skirt, asking permission in a question whose answer will always be  _ yes.  _

Davenport tugs it down slowly, eyelids heavy now in interest as he exposes the curly, dark hair trailing down Taako’s navel. Taako fights to keep his hands at his sides, nails digging into his palms. He knows they have --  _ some --  _ kind of game going, some kind of power play kink that Davenport’s getting off on, and doesn’t want to ruin the facade by getting handsy. He keeps his mouth shut, too, which is rare in and of itself, and lets Davenport do as he pleases. It’s nicer this way, he’s found, being able to let go and not have to think about anything but fingers inside of him, lips on his cock, hands on his ears. It’s therapeutic. 

Davenport hums as he finally exposes Taako’s clit, already hard and flushed between his thighs. He shucks the flimsy skirt off the rest of the way and gently spreads the elf’s legs, fingertips dancing against the sensitive skin for a brief moment before he pulls his paw away entirely. Taako’s tail flicks in mild annoyance, but dutifully doesn’t audibly complain. 

Davenport smiles, his ears flicking back for a moment before scooting back on the bed. “Hop on up, Taako.” 

The elf complies near instantly, a little throb sent down to his clit at the low  _ purr  _ in Davenport’s voice. He scoots back against the pillows, holding his wrists out for Davenport to tie, his knots secure and methodical. 

The gnome nods, pleased with his work, and shuffles down so he’s near the foot of the bed. Taako watches him strip off his own uniform, shucking his pants and boxers and shirt, leaving his binder and then re-clothing himself with his jacket. A smile quirks the corner of Taako’s lip, and he has to tamp it down as the gnome turns back around, his tail twitching behind him in a relaxed-but-interested position. Taako’s own tail twitches in response, and his thighs involuntarily close, trying to garner friction. 

Davenport reaches his calf and runs his hand up his leg hair, claws barely extended and sending more goosebumps down Taako’s arms. He lets out a tiny, pitiful whine, but luckily Davenport doesn’t catch it. There’s technically no rule about not talking, but the elf holds his tongue, knowing his own penchant for word vomit. 

At his knees, Davenport gently spreads his legs, running his nails down the now-exposed skin of his inner thighs. Taako groans louder now, his hips arching in a weak attempt to get the gnome to touch him. 

All he gets for his efforts, though, is a quirked eyebrow. “Not yet, Taako.” 

Taako sighs heavily, his ears pinning back against his head in annoyance. He tugs pointlessly at the restraints holding his wrists together, watching Davenport with narrowed eyes as the gnome strokes at his thigh, seemingly thinking of what to do next. 

After a few moments, he looks up and licks his lips. He signs, “Still okay?” at Taako, who nods feverently, opening his legs wider. Davenport chuckles at that, deigning to ignore his cunt for now to climb up Taako’s body to palm at his breasts, kneading the soft skin between his paws, rolling his hardened nipples between two knuckles. Taako, though maybe a  _ little  _ disappointed, thoroughly enjoys that, ears twitching at the stimulation and a purr catching roughly in his throat as Davenport leans over to suck at him, nibbling at his nipple and then marking him with long, slow sucks against the skin. 

Taako keens, hips rolling up again. It hurts, the sharp teeth and the sharp suction, but the fingers on his nipples and the knowledge that he’ll be bruised with pretty dark red splotches outweighs the discomfort. Davenport’s warm against him, mustache tickling at his skin and breath hot as he huffs. 

Davenport’s free hand reaches up to play with Taako’s ear, fondling the hard cartilage between three fingers. He knows Taako’s painfully sensitive, especially with his ears, and really,  _ really  _ wants to draw this out. 

Taako’s breath hitches and his purr increases tenfold, fingers digging into his palms. He doesn’t want to wait anymore. “Dav…” 

“What’s that?” Davenport sucks off with a pop, looking at the elf now with a raised eyebrow over narrowed eyes. 

Taako’s ears fall. “I, uh --  _ Captain _ ,” he offers, his voice small. He knows instantly it’s not enough when Davenport’s hands leave him fully, and his tail droops in disappointment. 

Davenport  _ tsks.  _ “You know better than that, Taako.” He glances between Taako’s legs, at his slick clearly visible against his pubic hair. “You’re going to have to wait a little longer, I’m afraid.” 

Taako bites back a whine but dutifully raises his chin up as Davenport instructs him to, opens his mouth as the gnome straddles his face. 

His cock, just as hard (but undeniably larger) than Taako’s own comes to rest on his tongue, and Taako inhales his thick, earthy scent before getting to work at eating him out. It’s not a punishment, per se, they both know Taako loves giving head, but he’s usually the one to come first out of the two of them. 

Davenport lets out a harsh breath at the feeling of the tongue against him, the wet heat only intensified by Taako’s rough purring, and grinds down against him, fingers moving up to tangle in his hair, tugging him closer. 

“Good boy, Taako,” he breathes, “Good boy.” 

Taako preens at the little bit of praise, his own arousal forgotten momentarily as he sucks deep against Davenport’s cock, swallowing around it in the way he knows he likes. It’s nice to get lost in the act, focusing only on the working of his jaw and the weight on his chest and the fingers now dancing along his ears, a thrill of excitement shooting up his spine every time Davenport --  _ Captain --  _ groans out loud (Taako’s not 100% sure he’d cast Silence on the room before this,  _ whoops _ ). 

He noses deeper, Davenport catching the hint and settling more fully on Taako’s face as Taako licks up into him, trying to fuck him with his tongue as best as he can reach. It’s not much, but Davenport lets out a low moan at the change, bringing his fingers down to rub at himself. 

Taako fucks him as deep as he can, back arching in a desperate effort to get closer to his Captain, his chest rumbling in a desperate purr. He wants to --  _ needs to  _ \-- make Davenport come, wants him to praise him and tell him he’s done a good job and get him off. 

(It’s not like he won’t either way, but Taako wants to deserve the praise.) 

Davenport pulls back down from Taako’s ministrations, effectively letting him catch his breath before pressing his cock, hood pulled back, between Taako’s lips once more. 

“Suck,” he pants, “I’m close.” 

Taako gladly complies, sucking deep and in earnest at his Captain, throat and jaw aching but he  _ knows  _ he can do it, just a little longer -- 

He pauses for a brief moment to wiggle his tongue side-to-side at Davenport’s head, and feels the gnome’s thighs shake around his face before he catches the gasp of, “ _ Gods,  _ right there--” and he’s falling apart above Taako, hips bucking in earnest against his face. He audibly cries out, a rarity for him, and Taako’s heart swells with pride at the fact  _ he  _ was the cause of it. Taako licks him through his orgasm, tongue tired and face a mess and out of breath but feeling very,  _ very  _ pleased with himself. He laps at the gnome’s entrance, trying to lick up the last bits of slick in a weak attempt at a cleaning. 

Eventually Davenport does get off Taako’s face, breathing hard under his binder. He reaches over to halfheartedly wipe some of the slick from Taako’s chin, and the elf grins, leaning over to suck on his fingers instead. 

Davenport lets out an undignified squeak at that, ears flattening against his head. He looks positively  _ affronted  _ that the elf would do something like that. “Taako!” 

Taako grins, all teeth. 

He pulls away, deciding not to clean the rest of Taako’s chin, and turns away as he shucks his jacket and then binder. Taako watches him roll his shoulders, take a deep breath. 

They had been doing this a while, but it was only recently Davenport had been comfortable enough to be binder-less around the elf. Taako didn’t mind, really, knew other people had other comfort levels than himself. It was still nice to see Davenport fully unclothed though, chest softer and larger than Taako’s own, scars criss-crossing his flesh and making him look, in Taako’s opinion,  _ entirely bad ass.  _

Davenport turns, hands sort of half-covering himself. Taako’s eyes dutifully stay above his neck. 

“I’m going to untie you now,” he says, “remember the rules?” 

“No touching,” Taako breathes. His tail twitches in anticipation, slick leaking down his ass. 

Davenport hums, pleased, as he undoes the knots and lets the elf flex his wrists. He presses a kiss to his inner auricle, hand wandering down Taako’s chest again. The elf fights not to grab at him, to try and pull him closer. 

Davenport gives his chest another gentle squeeze, admiring his naked form, and then settles between Taako’s legs. He looks from his cunt up to the elf’s face, ears quirking up. “Fingering alright tonight?” 

“Yeah, uh,  _ yes _ , Captain.  _ Please _ .” 

Davenport nods, arms settling down comfortably underneath him as he leans in to nose at Taako’s labia, tickling at him. 

“Mmh,” 

“What’s that?” The tickle of air against him makes Taako’s breath hitch, and he has to bite his lip to keep from cursing. 

“Mh…  _ Please,”  _ he finally settles on, “Lick me?” 

All at once, Davenport is on him, licking and tickling him with his mustache as he laves his lips with soft strokes of his tongue, catching his slick and running up and over his clit. Taako gasps, tail flicking wildly, and can’t help but rock his hips against the sensation. Davenport allows him to, one paw digging almost painfully against his thigh. 

He noses against his clit and Taako reaches down to spread himself with his fingers and groans. “Captain,  _ please--  _ your fingers--” 

Davenport hums against him, and the vibration is almost enough to send Taako over the edge. He presses two of his narrow fingers into Taako, curling them into him in that way he knows makes his toes curl. 

It works, of course it does, and seemingly opens a floodgate as Taako starts to audibly gasp, wiggling around on the sheets as his hands twitch uselessly against his belly, clawing little red marks into his skin. “I -- fuck,  _ more,  _ please, sir, I want-- want you to fuck me hard, please, please,  _ please _ ,”

That “sir” sends little goosebumps up Davenport’s arms and he delves deeper with a hunger, getting three fingers up and into Taako as he sucks hard on his clit, each movement of his tongue making the elf’s thighs tremble on either side of him. 

Taako hasn’t stopped begging, asking for  _ more more more  _ and finally Davenport decides yes, he’s wet enough, and gets all four of his fingers into the elf, his thumb holding him back from actually fisting him. He rolls his clit on each backstroke of his hand, and Taako’s whole body is rocking against the sensation, biting onto one hand as he fucks himself on Davenport’s fist. He’s shaking like a leaf, back arched prettily and skin shiny with sweat, his chest bruised up and face flushed red. He looks positively debauched, and it makes Davenport smile to see him like this, exposed and pliant and without expectation. 

It’s only a few minutes before he comes, voice high and strained as he chokes out a warning, and Davenport bites the hood of his clit, not hard, but enough to feel the sharp sting of his canines, and Taako shudders above him, tightening hard against his fingers as he curls in on himself, mouth open in a silent moan. Davenport fucks him through it, tongue swirling around his head in tight little circles and fingers rolling into him repeatedly. 

As he tumbles back against the bed Davenport pulls out of him, wiping his fingers against his thigh as he climbs up near Taako’s head, brushing the sweaty hair from his forehead. His ears flick in recognition but otherwise doesn’t move as he catches his breath, and Davenport kisses his forehead lightly as he leaves to get a washcloth, giving Taako a few moments to cool down. 

When he comes back, Taako’s sitting up, ears low and loose. He grins crookedly as the gnome comes in, allowing him to clean between his thighs and around his chin and wherever else he might’ve made a mess. Once they’re semi-clean (Taako, mercifully, cast a quick Prestidigitation), Davenport invites him to stay the night, and surprisingly, the elf accepts.  

He brushes Taako’s head with one paw (semi-parentally) curled around the elf. His thighs brush Taako’s waist, their tails twined together.  “Was that alright, Taako?”

He feels the elf huff a laugh against him. “Fuck, Cap, yeah, that was --  _ good.  _ Fucken’ fantastic.” 

Davenport grins, leaning over to turn off the light at his bedside table. He’s glad they’re in his bunk, Taako’s is a disaster. 

“Well, you’re lucky most everyone’s gone this cycle on the scouting mission, because I doubt they would’ve let how, uh,  _ loud  _ you were go.”

Taako snorts, blinking up at him with a smarmy grin. “That’s the pot calling the kettle, Dav.” 

The gnome gives him a look, but deigns not to snap back with a comeback. He flicks Taako’s ear instead, and settles down against the duvet to sleep. The elf may not need it, but like Hell he isn’t going to use his body heat like a space heater. Taako snorts, but lets him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i re edited this like, four times.  
> come visit me on my horny blog @marziporn on tumblr  
> thanks for reading ily


End file.
